In various transmission systems, such as sensor applications, including sonar, radar, and/or other transmission signal-based sensor systems, it is advantageous to be able to control the overall shape of the transmission signal (e.g., a burst of signals). Switching methods such as pulse width modulation (PWM) or pulse density modulation (PDM) require expensive fast switching components that can introduce unwanted harmonics and otherwise cause degradation in operation of a sensor system. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide controllable low noise transmission signal shaping without necessitating the use of expensive fast switching components, particularly in the context of providing relatively high quality enhanced sensor data and/or imagery.